


Do You Know Where You Are

by SpiritPie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Disturbing Themes, First Post, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Snippets, Tags May Change, name has little to do with anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritPie/pseuds/SpiritPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just snippets of writing that I do every so often. I'll add more when I have time. These have disturbing content. others to come may not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snippets 1 & 2

`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
As he laid on the ash dusted ground, he could clearly hear the screams of his fellow villagers, the smell of smoke from the burning houses and the blood of the slain people. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers and into his clothes from his wounds, the dust in his eyes. And he was painfully awake and aware. Aware of the fact that that his wife and daughters were splayed around him, that they were dead. He knew that he too would be dead. If not now, then surely soon.  
They had been sideswiped by the raid. They had no way of knowing. How could they? No one was alerted as to why the gates were opened, to the betrayal of the gate guard. Thinking back, he could guess something was wrong. The dust in the air had been noticeably higher than normal recently, though everyone chalked it up to the stormy winds. No one anticipated that the dust was the effect of a small army on horse-back galloping towards the village.  
No, they didn't stand a chance.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The small girl giggled as she picked the yellow daises. She was going to make a wonderful flower crown for her mother. She had practiced for days, and she was sure she had it down to a tee. She looked up quickly as she saw a flash of blue to her left. A butterfly as big as her palm was fluttering past the river nearby. A smile spread across her face. She thought it was beautiful, and she wondered where it was going. She ran after it as she imagined the butterfly leading her to a large clearing in the trees where pixies and fairies played. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to the edge of the river and peered over the edge. A cold feeling washed over her small form as she looked at the fast moving water. She quickly shook it off, and looked for a way around the small river, though she found none.  
She frowned as she looked to the large rocks protruding from the waters surface. They seemed close enough for her to be able to jump across. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, pulled up the ends of her skirt like her mother had shown her, and leapt off the edge. As she landed on the first rock, a small yelp came from her mouth as she almost slipped off. She quickly stood, and looked around, beginning to realize that this was a bad idea. She looked behind her to where she leapt. It was to high for her to reach, let alone pull herself up if she were to make the jump and grab the edge. She faced the other side of the river, and braced herself to jump again. She was beginning to get tired, but she had little other choice than to continue to the other side. As she made the last jump to the other edge, she slipped in the mud and fell onto her stomach. She began to tear up as she coughed.  
With a whimper she stood up and tried to brush off the mud covering her shirt and skirt, only succeeding in smearing it into the fabric. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized how mad her parents were going to be. After a moment of quiet sobs, she rubbed her face with her dirty hands. She refused to get in trouble for nothing, and so she continued to go in the direction of where she last saw the butterfly go. She wrinkled her nose as she noticed the awful smell in the air. It was like nothing she had smelt before, and she hated it. As she wandered further into the trees and brush, the smell got worse and worse. As she pushed past another shrub, she froze. She had found a small pond. Near the edge of the water sat a large clump of something she didn't recognize. The smell was overpowering now, though she found it easier to ignore with the feeling of what she could only understand as fear crept over her. She took hesitant steps toward the clump of disgusting looking ‘stuff’. As she stood in front of the thing, her breath hitched. It was covered in open sores full of maggots and flies, its hair matted with blood, twigs and mud, as though it had been dragged here. It was bloated and destroyed, though it looked so frighteningly human to her. It was a body. Birds scattered in fear as a heart-freezing scream echoed through the forest.


	2. Snippets 3, 4 & 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth, dripping through his chain-mail, and onto the shirt underneath. The wall was rough and hot against his back. He smiled. He knew he had failed. He wondered what had become of his companions. He felt awful that he had dragged them into such danger, though they could never be swayed to stay behind.  
“So stubborn…” He muttered, a weak laugh echoing through the destroyed room. He could hear the far off sounds of battle. He stared blankly at the sword stuck in his stomach, pinning him to the wall. The one time they listen to him, is when he tells them to leave him to die… He had hoped that The Tall Stag and The God Greeter would escape the end that he, The Beast Prince, had fallen to. The God Greeter was such a kind soul, though naïve. Her offensive abilities had come a long way since their first meeting. The Tall Stag was brave, but acted childish. He strove to become a knight under the Red Lady.  
“And what a knight he has become…” Though he never spoke much to them about how he felt, he was proud of them. It was an odd thing to think of your friends, but he truly was. He wished to see their triumph over this evil that had plagued them for many months, though he knew he would be gone by the time they returned to him. He wondered of his master. Dose his master feel him dying? Is he sad? He hoped that his master was proud of him. He hoped that The Tall Stag and The God Greeter were proud of him too. He was never one to seek others approval, but their opinions mattered greatly to him. Black began to creep into the edges of his vision. It wouldn’t be long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The boy frowned. What a mess they had made. He wasn’t sure how to clean the mess, but he had to try. He would get in trouble if he didn’t. He didn’t want that. Neither of them did. That’s why the other ran, leaving him to clean up their error. He didn’t want to do that to the elderly man, he really liked his older neighbor. It was too bad that he had to stumble upon such a disorderly scene. The boy sighed as he grabbed a large bottle of ammonia. He didn’t want his blood to be traced to the crime, after all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The elderly woman sighed as she pulled apart the prescription pills that their doctor had given them. She poured the powder into the others mashed potatoes. She didn’t want to do this, and it pained her to do so, but he was in pain. Dying of cancer wasn’t what he wanted. She wanted him to be happy and free. That’s what she continued to tell herself as she opened another pill, and dumped it into the potatoes.


End file.
